


you build a fineshrine in me

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Kink, F/F, Omega Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Kara embraces healthy communication, boundaries and a heaping dose of ‘daddy’.





	you build a fineshrine in me

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone order Daddy Kink Pure Porn With Feelings? Because I got you covered.
> 
> ‘Tis pure silliness and smut, don’t @ me. 
> 
> Title is from ‘Fineshrine’ by Purity Ring— a total Supercorp song if I ever heard one.

It’s sort of amazing that Lena Luthor exists, honestly. 

Kara knows, on every instinctual level, that Lena was raised as an afterthought. An extra. A spare. Lionel may have showed her brief affections, but he was always busy and Lillian was no mother figure in his absence. Even Lex’s love—when she got it—was always peppered with his criticisms.  _ ‘Observations’ _ . Lena survived on chance and circumstance, and  _ tiny _ scraps of hope. 

And yet every day she stands tall on three-inch heels and directs her world like she was born to it. 

Kara learned all of this as deeply as she remembers learning the Seven Songs of Rao. It’s burned into her—this awe-striking miracle of how Lena came to be. How she came to know Kara is a miracle, too—what with all of their family history looming over them like a Hatfield-McCoy reenactment society. She remembers how she expected Lena to be like some kind of brunette Ivanka Trump, but Lena is sharp, angular, and frighteningly intelligent. Lena is  _ not _ Ivanka Trump. There is nothing bland or patently stupid about her. No dead fish smiles, either. 

Lena is a serious force of nature—a deep electric tension that Kara feels all the way to her knees like the oncoming of a hurricane. 

Lena is red lips and dark frilled lashes sweeping down on high cheekbones as if to kiss her skin, and she’s unexpectedly soft, and simple-smelling. She doesn’t wear perfume. No harsh suppressants. All of her cosmetics are vegan and earth-friendly. Her apartment smells like rain and new laundry. She smiles when Kara smiles, she lets Kara hug her. She cracks jokes. She helps. And  _ helps _ , and keeps helping, even long after she knows Kara is Supergirl. 

Lena was never anything like what she expected, and she comes to learn that Lena is not what  _ anyone _ expected. Not what Alex expected, not what James expected, not what the  _ world _ expected. Lena is amazing, and frankly, untouchably perfect and—

And it’s all the more amazing when she lets Kara kiss her. 

The first time it happens, Kara doesn’t even breathe. She forgets a  _ lot _ —about how to emulate human breathing patterns and how to work her lungs, mostly. It doesn’t really matter though because she’s inhaling Lena’s sweet breath, slightly tasting of the lemon dressing on the salad she had for lunch, and Kara will never feel this reverent about anything related to kale again. Lena’s lips are warm, and her tongue is soft, and it goes on for a long, quietly-breathless moment until it stops. And they don’t talk about it. Lena just rests her head on Kara’s shoulder and Kara wraps around her. 

It seems like a fluke, at first. A one-time, crazy thing, brought on by Lena’s tears at letting her mother go. Lena starts dating James, and Kara tries to feel enthusiasm for that. It’s a bit weird and a bit hard—James used to always be going on about how much he distrusted Lena, and he still sort of seems to be doing that, but just tempered by occasional philosophical waxing monologues about the value of omegas in pencil skirts—but she tries to be supportive. Her native instinct towards cheerful obliviousness almost saves her from seeing how Lena still bites her lip when she looks in Kara’s direction. It doesn’t save her from the memory of those lips. 

It happens again. Because of course it does. 

Lena and James break up. Eve goes bad and the Kasnian building blows up, and Lena is calling her name, absolutely panicked, like she’s forgotten Kara is made of steel. When Kara appears, coughing and waving to assure Lena she’s okay, Lena fairly barrels into her, grabs her by the lapels and whispers ‘ _ I can’t lose you’  _ into her mouth. 

And that’s the first time Kara’s really understood the expression ‘weak in the knees’. 

They do talk about it, then. Stilted and a bit awkward on the plane ride home, but there are a few cracked smiles. A couple longing, deep looks. Words Kara never thought Lena would say start being tossed around like loose playing cards. Words like  _ I have feelings for you  _ and  _ Sometimes I think you’re the only person I care about.  _

And Kara definitely has some words of her own. Words like  _ I think I might be in love with you.  _ And Lena almost crashes the plane in the midst of more kissing. 

The kissing starts to become a regular thing. Then there’s dating. Alex figures it out first. Then Brainy. Then Nia knows, and because she’s Nia, everyone knows after that. The paparazzi have a field day.  _ Lena Luthor Dates Unknown Reporter _ is Kara’s favorite headline. She clips it out and pins it to her desk and has Winn call her the ‘Unknown Reporter’ for days like she’s a Luchador. 

It’s absurd and amazing and totally unexpected but—-it’s  _ easy _ being with Lena. Lena, who still makes her trip over her own tongue whenever the omega steps out in v-necks. Lena, who keeps a baton in the heel of one of her Louboutins. That Lena. She’s surprisingly easy. Well, not  _ that _ kind of easy. Just….soft, comfortable. Kind. Deeply understanding of the days when Kara just needs to watch the show about kitten rescue and have her back rubbed. 

But the ease at which she manages sexual tension is definitely  _ unfair _ . 

Kara will never ever be used to the way Lena succeeds in laying her low with a single look. A sinful arch of her eyebrow. That smug tilt in her chin. A low, sneaky swipe of her tongue at the corner of her mouth. She’s too good at it. It’s like playing ball with Kobe Bryant. Kara feels helpless to resist any of that effortless sexuality. Lena  _ owns _ her omega status. Owns it and wears it like a badge of honor. 

And here Kara is, never quite sure of how to be an alpha, bumbling her way into bed with Lena fucking Luthor of all people. And she’s still not sure how she did it. No one is. Everyone still seems sort of dazed about it, to be honest, so there’s really no one she can talk to. Alex seems to think she’s now some sort of sex god. She keeps trying to ask for tips. When really, Kara is about ready to hand in her alpha badge at the door of the DEO. 

See, Kara never really knew what it was that made humans decide any person with a penis was an alpha in their society. She didn’t understand it—on Krypton, your genitalia could shift to conform with a desirable genetic mate. Anyone could be compatible with your specific life goals and aspirations, and your sex was purely for procreative purposes, so adapting to change was a necessity. On Earth, it seems, it marks her as a societal elite, a breeding hierarchy that is as old-fashioned as it is ruthlessly patriarchal, and honestly? Kara never wanted to participate in it. The whole thing made her feel….icky. 

And then Lena came along and in all of two weeks Kara is spending more time hunched over Google, frantically researching ‘how to sexually impress your significantly-more-experienced CEO lover’. 

Her cock, which has laid dormant for her entire Earth life, and never was much present on Krypton anyway, awakes with a bang and forces Kara to invest in heavily-pleated slacks and control-top briefs— all because she sees Lena in the office and remembers what she looks like naked. Suddenly, she’s a teenager. And not a very well-coordinated one, either. She doesn’t know how to handle these new, pressing needs of her body. There are instincts that she can’t fully claim as her own—instincts to claim, mount, breed—that make Kara wildly uncomfortable and unsure. 

The whole thing leaves her an emotional and physical wreck, and she’s mostly just amazed Lena even wants  _ her _ as an alpha. 

Their first time was good. Not, like, mind-blowing, but  _ good _ . It was fraught with pent-up emotion, a little awkward, and definitely fast-paced. Kara felt fairly frantic, that first time. She didn’t know what to do, just that she  _ needed _ to do it. She was red-faced and stuttering from the moment Lena took her top off and the throb in her cock was like a second heartbeat. 

Thankfully, Lena understood. Lena was patient with her, explaining what felt nice and what she needed in gentle, breathless whispers, and guiding Kara inside her for the first time with a sure, steady hand. She reassured Kara the whole time, telling her it's okay to let go, don’t worry, and, shamefully—Kara did. 

Far too quickly. 

The experience of coming inside of Lena is revelatory for her, but probably just-sort-of-average for Lena, and, in the gasping moments after, Kara is determined to change that. 

So, she researches. Spends time between Lena’s knees, mostly making her giggle but sort of feeling her out, and eventually she develops a very strong technique. Strong enough to make Lena’s breath come up short and her eyes dilate. Her fingers learn how to dance along the omega’s inner thigh in an edging caress, and she learns that holding Lena down with a thumb on her hip bone is enough to make her shudder and sigh. 

She learns other, important things too. How to control her breathing when she enters so she doesn’t burst right away at the perfect warmth, the tightness, the  _ wet _ . How to tell when Lena’s whining for more or whining because it’s uncomfortable. She learns that Lena likes to be  _ full _ , Lena likes the deeper thrusts, and Lena loves it when she goes as hard as she possibly can, even when Kara’s worried she’ll hurt her. So Kara does. 

Never let it be said that Kara isn’t a studious and attentive learner of human response. 

But, still, Lena regularly blows her mind. 

(And, well, blows  _ other things _ , but that’s part of it.)

Sometimes, at work, she blinks up from her laptop and remembers Lena looking up at her while she strokes Kara’s shaft in one smooth, pale hand, running the tip against her red lips, smearing her lipstick in soft, decadent arcs.  _ You like that, huh?  _ Oh yes, Kara  _ definitely _ likes that. She also finds herself stirring her coffee for what feels like hours, remembering Lena slowly riding her, hips rotating in a slick  figure-eight, light perspiration on the omega’s chest as she smiles down at Kara.  _ Let me do this for you, doesn’t it feel good?  _

She wants Lena to have similar, equally work-interrupting memories. 

She’s not sure how to do it, at first. So back to research she goes. But here, Google fails her. 

Lena doesn’t appreciate rose petals on the bed, as she finds out.  _ ‘These sheets are very hard to launder appropriately’, _ the omega explains as she sweeps a pile of pink petals into a large trash bag. Kara winces and nods apologetically, and Lena cups her chin and kisses her.  _ ‘Don’t worry, let’s scatter them on the balcony.’ _

And they do, and that’s...well, that’s  _ great _ —even if she is mildly worried Lena’s screams of pleasure will attract the attention of neighboring high-rises—but it was Lena’s idea, not hers. 

Next, she tries to come on to Lena in the shower, but again, there she is soundly rebuked.  _ ‘Water isn’t the best lubricant, love.’  _ Lena explains, kindly, with a hand on Kara’s chest. ‘ _ And I have a meeting in an hour.’ _

So count that as strike two. 

When she presents a pair of pink, furry handcuffs to Lena as if on a silver platter, the omega arches an eyebrow. Draws a slow, significant breath. Then she walks over to her side of the bed, and pulls open a drawer, and there’s enough bondage equipment in there to restrain a horse. 

Like, a  _ big _ horse. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the thought, love…” Lena begins, carefully. 

“Oh.” 

Kara feels very, very stupid, until Lena flashes her that signature toothy grin and says: “But we can use yours to start.”

Kara learns a  _ lot _ more things about Lena that night, but that wasn’t the plan. Fantastic, sure, and definitely mind-blowing—especially learning all the fun ways humans invented to tie each other up—but not the  _ plan _ . Lena’s still teaching her, still in control, even when she graciously lets Kara put the cuffs on her bird-frail wrists, pale as doves. 

The alpha goes back to the drawing board. Strike three. 

PornHub has its uses, for sure. Granted, Kara mostly used it in her ‘before’ stage of liking Lena. The ‘before’ stage also included a lot of Googling, too. Mostly ‘is it always considered romantic when someone fills your office with flowers’ and ‘what does it mean if she bites her lip a lot while looking at you’. Then she graduated to ‘female a/o pairs sex’ and that led straight to PornHub. 

Where she learned very many interesting things. None of them work appropriate. None of them seem all her ‘thing’ either, but she figures she should attempt it anyway. The women in the videos seem to like it. 

So, the next time Lena is free for a night and opportunity prevails, she tries it out. 

“I’m going to choke you with my cock.” She announces, while Lena is doing her usual kiss-up-and-down-the-thighs routine. 

Lena blinks up at her. “What?”

Kara tries to square her shoulders. “Don’t you want to be fucked like a bitch?”

Lena’s face appears to go through several different stages of composure. “I’m sorry….. _ what _ ?”

Kara is struggling to keep momentum going at the sharp, distinctly unhappy look in those green eyes and her cock feels like it’s going soft, but she clears her throat. Tries again. “Um...you’re my bitch, and you’re going to get fucked by one.  _ Like _ one. Sorry. I mean. Um.”

“Kara.” Lena rocks back on her heels, takes her hand from behind Kara’s knees and runs them through her pinned hair, loosening it. “What are you doing?”

“Being dominant?” Kara tries. Coughs, and deepens her voice. “ _ Ahem _ . Being dominant. Yeah.” 

“No, I think that qualifies as borderline ‘being abusive’.” Lena points out, coldly frank as ever, and Kara flinches. “We didn’t agree on any rules or boundaries beforehand, you didn’t ask me if I was okay with it, and we didn’t set a safe system.” 

“Oh. Rao, Lena, I’m sorry.” Kara wilts. She drops to her knees, and puts her hands on Lena’s shoulders, feeling—once again—like she missed something critical. “I didn’t know. They don’t do that in the porns!”

“‘In the porns.’” Lena echoes her. Now there’s a hint of a smile on her secretive mouth. “Kara, what exactly have you been watching?”

Kara flushes. “Um. I wanted to impress you. So I was doing. Like. Research. And stuff.”

“And stuff, huh?” Lena looks much more sympathetic now. She cups her hand to Kara’s face, draws her in for a kiss. “Oh, darling.” She sighs. “You know it’d be easier just to  _ talk _ to me, right?”

Kara stills. That hadn’t really seemed like an option. And now she feels very dumb indeed. 

“Because,” Lena moves closer, kisses her frozen jawline. Her cock stiffens a bit—reawakening. “I think you’ll find I’m very hard to impress, but I’m  _ very _ easy to talk to. And there’s really no better source to tell you what I like.”

“Yeah.” Kara breathes out, putting her hand on Lena’s spine. She strokes the keen ridges of bone there, feels the frail-yet-impossible-strength in them. Humans are such wonderful mysteries. “I should have. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Lena climbs more fully into her lap. Drapes her arms around Kara’s neck. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with or ready for, Kara. I like our sex just the way we do it.”

“I want to.” Kara swallows. It’s hard to explain. “I like how we have sex too, but...I want to make you feel more. The way I feel. You’re so…good at it.”

“Darling.” Lena’s lips press into her neck. Kara’s throat bobs at the whisper-light heat of her mouth. “You’re good at it too, believe me.”

“No, but like, I can’t.” She flails one hand, impotently. “Do the whole ‘alpha’ thing. You know? It’s so hard for me. And I never wanted to, before.” She touches Lena’s hair, tangles in the silky black strands, tries her best to make sense. “But I want to with you.”

“Oh.” Lena’s body is warm and generous against her, and she presses another kiss to Kara’s neck, before looking up. Her eyes are grey-green in the dim light and sweetly understanding. “We could do it together. Let me show you.”

She does. 

And that night, Kara really thinks she has a breakthrough. She understands. She  _ feels _ it. When she comes—with Lena gasping under her and letting out the prettiest little noises as her own orgasm writhes through her body—Kara feels complete in a way she hasn’t since leaving Krypton. Whole. 

They don’t bring it up again for a few days after that. It’s like an unspoken spell between them. But there’s a lot of smiling and extra little kisses during work hours, and Kara drifts through her days with a weightless spring in her step that doesn’t come from flying. 

Lena is  _ magic _ , she decides. Pure, unadulterated magic. 

Kara finds herself noticing a lot more now, after their ‘talk’. Like the way Lena always bites her lip when Kara wears slacks. Or how she shivers, just a bit, when Kara uses her ‘Supergirl’ voice to reply to Alex on the phone. Her heart rate increases when Kara breaks things. She notices how Lena’s fingers clench on her pen, just a little, when Kara makes the decision for her on where they’re going to order lunch. She’s seen Lena sigh, softly, when Kara puts on a blazer and straightens her cuffs, one by one. 

And slowly, a new knowledge takes root in her. It’s comfortable. Easier than she ever felt it could be. And Kara settles into her skin and stays there, happy to have found this new state of  _ being _ . 

There’s an event they’ve both been planning for—L-Corp is hosting an LGBTQ benefits gala, and, as National City’s current reigning power lesbian couple, this is one evening where Kara is expected, nay,  _ welcomed _ to appear on Lena’s arm. It’s a rare night out for both of them—one in which Lena doesn’t have to pander to investors or be subjected to the stares of eager businessmen roaming their eyes over the omega’s body in a low-cut cocktail dress—and they’re both excited. It seems like a good opportunity. It feels right. And when Lena suggests they should ‘make a date of it’, it feels even more like perfect timing. 

She dresses in her own apartment, keenly aware of the fact that this suit is the most expensive thing she’s ever worn on her body. She bought it at a tailor that caters exclusively to female alphas, and it cost more than a whole month’s salary, but that’s fine. She’s got savings and the charcoal, sleek lined suit makes her feel….cocky.  _ Strong _ . Like the Supergirl suit, but something Kara Danvers can wear, with her hair down. Something that blends the two of them—Kara Zor-El and Kara Danvers—into one immutable shape, like a true version of herself. She looks at herself in the mirror as she adjusts the fit at the crotch, and dares to cup herself, lewdly. The face that grins back in the mirror at her isn’t blushing or awkward. It’s confident. Bold. 

She  _ likes _ it. 

So, apparently does Lena. 

The omega’s eyes go wide and her heart rate thumps up a few beats as Kara approaches her at the entrance, smiling broadly. Lena’s wearing a red dress that brings out her pale skin and dark hair. It’s tight-fitting. Normally, Kara would be falling all over herself at the cut of the neckline, the slit high on her hip, the way it whispers across those curves—and let’s be honest, inside she still is—but she just grins back at Lena and the omega licks her lips. 

“Hi babe.” She puts her hand at the small of Lena’s back and pivots her so the paparazzi can flash their cameras. Lena’s still looking at her. She doesn’t seem to want to stop. 

“Kara, you look  _ amazing _ in that suit.” It comes out almost in a breathy whimper, as they’re going inside. 

Kara waves at a bank of photographers, and then leans in closer, murmuring. “You look amazing in that dress, so it’s only fair.”

“There’s nothing about that suit that is  _ fair _ .” Lena protests, shivering when Kara brushes her earlobe with her lips, and Kara laughs. 

“Come on. Let’s go show off.”

She’s never felt quite as confident as she does now, with Lena on her arm. Before, at other functions, she was squirming, unsteady in her heels and pulling on the dress—usually borrowed—that she’d dug up for the evening. Lena always complimented her, and Lena always looked beautiful, of course, but this was the first time Kara felt it herself. It was intoxicating. 

Halfway through the dinner, Lena shows Kara her phone screen, lighting up with notifications. The PR team is active tonight on social media, and the photos of them from the entrance are already trending on Twitter and Instagram. There’s more than a few interesting hashtags. 

“Here, look at this one.” Lena points out a tweet from @ncu_omega23. “‘Damn @kdanvers is looking #daddy tonight, wish I was @lenakluthor because I’d ride that stallion’s face til she breaks.’” Lena’s face twists sharply. “As if I won’t.”

Kara laughs, but her heart is racing a little faster, and she can’t quite figure out why. “I look forward to seeing you prove it, later.”

“Oh, you will.” Lena promises, lowly, and her smile turns Kara’s insides to liquid heat. “_Daddy_ _Danvers_ indeed.”

“Hmm.” Kara puts a hand on Lena’s thigh under the table. Slips her thumb up, up to tease the bare skin of her hip through the slit in her dress. “I kinda like it.”

“I-is that so?” Kara is taking particular pride in how dark Lena’s eyes get when her pupils dilate like this. A forest of green. 

“Yeah.” Kara nods and leans in further. Lets her lips brush just vaguely over the spot on Lena’s collarbone that makes her shudder. “What does it mean?”

Lena’s doing an admirable job of not whimpering as she picks up her white wine, takes a slow, measured sip. “It means you look confident and capable, I suppose. Like you could…._take_ _care_ of an omega. Omegas like that. Well, some do.”

“And do you?” Kara’s mouth is moving up past Lena’s neck to settle along her ears, tasting the cold of her diamonds. Mutated coal. How they shine so. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

“Oh  _ God _ .” Lena clenches on her winestem and there it is—the shiver down her spine. Kara sees it in real time. “Yes. Y-yes, I think so.  _ Jesus _ , what’s gotten into you?”

Her question is only half-serious, and clearly helpless, as Lena presses her other hand to her chest to draw breath, but Kara laughs low and soft as she pulls away. “I think you’re gonna find out.”

“I think I’m gonna end up calling you ‘Daddy’ tonight.” Lena retorts, flushed and eyes sparkling, and there’s no hiding the way Kara’s body tenses with approval at that. “Oh, do you like that name?”

“Yeah.” Kara admits, smiling slyly over her glass. “I like it.”

She makes Lena stay for the whole gala—even though the omega clearly wants to leave by the second course of dinner. Lena’s eyes are pleading when Kara leads them onto the dance floor, but she only offers an imperceptible shake of her head, smiling, and makes sure to keep the firm part of her body pressed to Lena’s center, grinding a bit when she can. The more they dance, the more glazed Lena’s eyes become, and she starts to cling to Kara a little more heavily. When they part, for drinks and to greet admirers, she can see Lena’s thighs twitch and her posture shake, just a hint, before she straightens. 

It’s a long night. But finally, they’re alone in the car. 

Lena nearly pounces on her, straddling her lap and grinding away before the driver even gets to pull away from the curb. But Kara lifts her up, gently, and shakes her head. “Not yet, baby.”

Lena swears creatively for a full thirty seconds. “Why not?” She’s almost whining, even as she sinks back into the seat. 

Kara pats her leg with a patient grin. “Just wait. I want to do this right.” She rubs Lena’s thigh, comfortingly. “Tell me your signals again?”

“Red, yellow, green.” Lena’s voice is all breathy with nerves and Kara likes it like that. “What do you want to do to me, darling?”

“Good.” Kara’s thumb is high on Lena’s thigh so she doesn’t miss the shiver that runs through her at the praise. “I’m gonna take care of you, baby. Like you showed me. Do you want that?”

“Yes. Oh. Yes.” Lena is nodding before Kara even finishes her question. “Fuck. Oh Kara, you’re  _ killing _ me with this, you’re so good, I—“

Kara puts a finger to her lips. Shakes her head slowly from side to side. “Not Kara. Not tonight. Tell me.” She waits. 

Lena’s eyes dilate and her breath is short and damp against Kara’s finger. “ _ Daddy _ .” She breathes. 

And that feeling inside her lights up more than all the galaxies Kara’s ever seen. 

Once they get to Lena’s place, she almost loses her nerve again. They’re kicking off shoes and loosening ties and kissing and the tension is palpable. Lena’s looking at her like she can’t wait for whatever Kara will do next, and Kara almost deflates with the worry she can’t possibly live up to it—until Lena kisses her chin and whispers: “You know I love you, right?” 

And she’s okay again. 

“Yeah. I know. I love you so damn much.” She kisses Lena—sweet, quick, hard. “Let’s go to your bedroom.”

Once there, she sits on the bed, feels the smooth linens below her fingers. “Take your dress off. Slowly.”

Lena’s eyes look all pupil now. Dark and lovely. She swallows, and Kara can hear her heart fluttering away like a trapped bird. One hand goes to the back of her dress, the other holds the fabric in front of her body until the zipper drops down, and then she lets it fall. 

It’s intoxicating, this feeling. She’s seen Lena in less clothing, sure, but there’s a deep, heady pleasure to leaning back on the pillows, fully clothed, and looking at the omega through hooded eyes as she steps free from the puddle of her dress. She’s wearing red lace, matching. There’s very little left to the imagination. Her legs are long and pale, her belly slightly curved, breasts heavy and full. She’s still got her hair up and her diamond earrings, on, and she looks unattainable and yet so, so touchable that Kara has to open her fly and play with herself through the slit in her pants. 

Lena watches the movement of her hand and bites her lip. She starts to move forward, but Kara shakes her head. Rasps out: “Take your hair down.”

Lena shakes her hair loose from the pins of her severe bun, letting it drop to her shoulders. She looks wilder like this, feral—even with her perfectly-done face and impeccable accessories. Kara approves, and strokes her fingers slowly over her stiffening cock. 

Lena’s eyes track every movement. Hungrily. 

“Go ahead and take off your bra.” Kara instructs, feeling languid. Her cock is starting to throb in her palm. 

Lena’s hand goes to the clasp at the back, and again she holds the material to her chest before letting it drop away. Her breasts are lovely—round, full, topped with pearl-pink nipples that point upward like a pornographic dream. Kara’s cock jerks in her hand to see them. 

“ _ Beautiful _ .” She can’t help it. The word garbles out of her before she has control. “Good. Now, your panties.” 

Lena’s eyes are glittering, unreadable. Her fingers slip under the lace at her hips, and she tugs them slowly down. Lets them drop once past her thighs. Steps out of them. 

She can see that Lena is wet. It’s glistening on her labia, smeared on her thighs, scenting the air. It’s ambrosia. Addictive. Kara’s mouth waters. 

“That’s good, you’re so  _ good _ .” She praises, unthinking, and she can see the way Lena’s whole body reacts to it. It’s easier to say what she’s feeling than try to formulate what she thinks of as ‘real’ dirty talk, so she goes with it. It seems to be affecting Lena, anyway. 

“Come here.” She pats her lap, still stroking her cock. It’s hard and strong, curving toward her belly. She’s already a little damp from pre-cum. 

Lena looks at it, hungrily. She licks her lips, crawls onto the bed. As she’s about to sink down onto Kara’s lap, though, Kara stops her. “Not there. Not yet.”

“You’re being particularly obstinate about this.” Lena pouts, but obeys. 

“I just know what I want to see tonight.” 

“And that is?” Lena’s a little breathy, a little soft. Kara likes how put-out she sounds. 

She rolls her, swift and sudden, taking advantage of her speed and maneuverability. It’s luscious, the way Lena is under her in an instant, pinned by her body, eyes wide. 

Kara likes it. Likes feeling her own power. 

“I want you to be a good girl for me.” She tells Lena, nipping along her inner elbow. “Can you do that?”

“Yes.” 

Kara bites her, just a little bit. “Yes what?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“There you go.” She kisses her way to one of Lena’s nipples, still holding her down, and sucks there, languidly. She can hear Lena’s heart so much closer now. It’s all she wants to hear. 

“Spread your legs.” She tells Lena, looking up from her sternum. Lena’s eyes are hazy, dilated. She swallows, nods. 

Her thighs part below Kara’s midsection like an invitation. A promise. Kara releases Lena’s wrists, and sits up on her heels, looking down with interest. She likes how Lena’s fingers twist where she left them in the sheets. How her legs quiver but stay open. 

“Good.” Her lips are dry, she wets them. “Stay like that.”

She presses her body in between Lena’s spread thighs, and examines her, letting her breath whisper over the flushed, pink-red center of her. Her  _ cunt _ . Her  _ pussy _ . Kara’s never felt fully comfortable with either name for it, but now the words seem darkly thrilling. She wants to see those pink lips part, so she slips a finger inside, just teasing, and then traces it up and over the swelling bud below the rosy hood, noting with pleasure how Lena twitches and gasps. 

She’s hard and it’s almost painful, but she doesn’t think about entering her. Not yet. 

There’s something incredibly intimate, and perhaps unbalanced about this. Kara is fully clothed, and Lena is exposed, vulnerable, spread open for view. She can hear how it’s affecting the omega in the shortened breath, the whimper-y way she squirms under Kara’s intent eyes. She’s never seen this before from Lena. Never seen her so….unbound. 

She loves it. 

“Kara…” Lena croaks out as she begins another lazy pass. Foreplay is clearly unnecessary here—Lena is dripping like honey down her fingers and puddling into the crease where her ass met her thigh—but Kara is caught in the web of her power and not interested in speeding things up. She rolls her thumb around Lena’s swollen clit. “ _ Daddy _ , please. Please, I need you inside me.”

“Okay.” Kara watches, spellbound, as Lena’s cunt dilates for a second finger, then a third. She fucks them in and out, experimentally, for a few gasping minutes, and then pulls out—to Lena’s short cry of dismay. She wipes her fingers on Lena’s thigh and taps her. “Get up, though. I want you on your hands and knees.”

They’ve never done this position before. It’s something a bit unspoken between them that Kara wasn’t, perhaps, ready for it. Lena usually rides her or they look into each other’s eyes while Lena’s on her back. And she loves that eye contact, she really does, but right now she wants something to soothe the instinctual rumbling in her belly. She’s ready. She hopes Lena is too. 

Apparently, yes, the feeling is mutual. Lena only hesitates a moment before she rolls over, black hair tumbling down her shoulders like an oh-so-sexy wave, and then she’s on her belly. Carefully, slowly, she lifts her hips in the air. Her elbows brace on the bed, and she arches. 

And Kara forgets to breathe for a bit. 

“Good. Good girl. You’re so beautiful like this, Lena.” She lets the praise roll out of her, kissing along the backs of Lena’s thighs, as she eases her hands down to the omega’s knees. Widens her stance. Lena’s breath is coming in pants now, and when Kara looks to check in over her shoulder, her eyes are an anticipatory green-black. Her lips are parted. She does look beautiful. Gorgeous. 

Like she’s something Kara can have, if she wants it. And  _ oh, Rao _ —Kara does. 

“I’m going to go inside now, baby.” She tells Lena, almost conversationally. Her hand strokes along Lena’s spine, feeling her tense and release. “I’m going to take care of you. Be a good girl, okay?”

“Okay Daddy.” Lena’s voice is a breathless whine and Kara loves how fucked-out she sounds already. 

Her cock is fisted in one hot hand, straining out from her unzipped fly. She’s still almost fully clothed, but she shrugs off her jacket with one hand, haphazard. It’s too hot, and it will be hotter soon. In her shirtsleeves, tie unbound around her neck, she guides herself into Lena, prodding and sliding in her endless wet. When the tip sinks inside, they both moan. Kara lets her get used to it, stalls and waits, and then Lena pushes back for more and she gives it to her in steady inches, unfaltering, until the metal of her zipper is pressed up to Lena’s ass and she’s fully  _ in _ . 

As always, no matter how high her confidence level is tonight, she needs a moment of composure once she enters. Lena is  _ tight  _ and velvet-warm, as if she were made for Kara, and every snug inch of her is rippling and pulsing with welcome flutters. It takes a superhuman amount of effort not to blow her load. But she manages, and soon, she’s starting a slow rhythm, easing in and out. 

“God.” Lena chokes out, hands tight on those expensive white sheets. She arches for more, rocking back against Kara’s steady thrusts. “Yes, fuck, give me  _ more _ .”

“No.” Kara pulls out and Lena nearly shrieks at the loss. “Not yet. Say please.”

“Please!” Lena yelps out, and Kara loves how desperate she sounds already. “Please-oh-please fuck me Daddy,  _ please.” _

That’s better. Kara sinks back in, hissing at the slick heat and Lena cries out, but she hardly hears her. She gives in to the shuddering call of instinct and starts to rut, pounding away with her hands digging into Lena’s hips. Her hands leave bruises, and she knows there will be finger marks from her carelessness—finger marks that she will soothe away with the arnica cream later— but right now she doesn’t care. 

She thinks, perhaps, the world could end right now and she’d keep fucking away—as long as Lena calls her Daddy and begs so prettily. 

Lena’s words have dissolved into incoherence, though, and her moans are starting to cant in pitch. Her orgasm isn’t far away, Kara can feel it. Neither is Kara’s—her breath is starting to puff out from her lips and she’s grunting with each hammering drive into Lena’s pliant flesh. 

“Don’t come yet.” She orders, breath harsh across the back of Lena’s neck. 

Lena shudders, nearly screams. Her words are jumbled until Kara lifts her by her hair. “Please Daddy I  _ can’t _ ,  _ ohfuck _ I can’t, I can’t—-“

“You can.” Kara assures her, deep and rumble-heavy from her Supergirl self, and Lena shuts up with a whimper and bucks back into her, hard and shuddering. “Be a good girl and wait.”

With a stroke of heady inspiration, she adds: “Don’t you want Daddy to finish with you? Fill you up when you come?”

“Oh  _ God— _ !” Lena’s cries are so deeply enjoyable that Kara speeds up, starting to feel that inexorable pull of pressure in her lower body. She fists her hand in Lena’s hair, reveling in the crushed jasmine scent of it, and fucks away like it’s the only thing she’s ever going to do again. 

It might be, honestly. 

When she’s close, she bites down on the back of Lena’s neck, and mutters into her skin. “Come for me, baby, come for me whenever you want, you’re such a  _ good _ girl, so good, so  _ good— _ “

Lena seizes up around her, and Kara lets herself release right as the omega starts to silently arch. The waves take them both, and they drown, and drown. Lena’s sobbing and moaning and Kara can feel every sweet noise from inside her—the temple of Lena’s body. And Kara is still filling Lena, grunting crazedly and unceasing, when she finally blinks back into awareness. 

It’s lush, it’s decadent and it’s quite frankly the best sex she’s ever had. 

So far. 

The urge stops driving her and she lays panting across Lena’s back, holding her up with an arm under the omega’s sweat-streaked belly. Lena’s making some kind of inelegant sounds—very un-Lena-like—but she seems to be alive and that’s good. Kara can’t feel anything below her waist anymore, but that’s good too. 

They collapse, and perhaps, they sleep. 

When Kara wakes, she’s slipped out, and she’s spooning Lena, back to front, holding her close. Lena is waking slowly, too, she can feel it. She’s still in her suit—now irrevocably stained and rumpled for good—but she doesn’t care. She now knows perhaps why Lena says sometimes money is well spent. She kisses along Lena’s neck, feels her moan, and her mouth turns up. 

“Was that good?” She asks, needlessly, but her growing alpha ego needs the praise. 

Lena hits her arm, sleepy and ineffective. “You know it was. Holy  _ fuck _ , Kara.” She lifts her head and green eyes glitter back at Kara. “Or should I say, holy fuck,  _ Daddy _ ?”

“Both are good.” Kara grins cheekily back at her. Her heart is light and her thoughts are clear. Sure. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

In the end, Lena wears her blazer to the kitchen and is on the phone ordering Kara a dozen more suits from the very-sleepy-and-surprised tailor, and Kara drinks tea in her boxers and grins and grins and grins away, thinking how lucky she is. 

Lena is a miracle. Magic. A force of nature. 

And Kara can’t wait to spend the rest of her life learning every single thing about her. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for updates and prompts!


End file.
